


Bradley of the Burning Behind

by sir_red



Series: The Vamps UK [9]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Double Cum, Figging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to everyone for their support and their kudos and comments, much love xoxo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bradley of the Burning Behind

The partygoers finally finished their torturous rendition of “Happy Birthday”. Connor wondered absently why it was that a group which included several reasonably talented musicians could produce such terrible music. 

He decided that people must make “Happy Birthday” sound bad on purpose. 

No other explanation could be provided for the torture that his bandmates had put him through for his 18th Birthday.

His butt cheeks were still on fire from his double spanking from the ridiculous muscular James and the slightly sadistic Tristan. Added to that the ingenious, wedgie loving, spanking genius that was Tristan had decided to experiment with figging. To that end Tristan had shoved a wad of fermented ginger were the sun didn’t shine. 

It wasn’t enough, Connor reflected, that Tristan had to shove ginger up his bum. Only Tristan would be unsatisfied with normal ginger, opting instead for the fermented version!

His family had given him a couple of odd looks for his frequent disappearances and increasingly dishevelled appearance. Connor prayed to himself that nobody would ever find out what was really happening.

The ginger sent fire racing through his whole body from his cock to his belly to his head. Small beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he struggled to cope with the raging fire emanating from every part of his bum.

On top of that Connor had a serious case of blue balls. James and Tristan had both teased him mercilessly with their mouths and hands but refused to let him cum. Apparently he had a whole other session of erotic torture at Brad’s hands to come (no pun intended) before he would be allowed to cum!

The three boastful bandmates had declared that while Connor’s derriere was to suffer he wasn’t allowed to have the release he so desperately craved. Tristan, Brad and James had been so willing to keep Connor begging to cum that the boys had pledged that whoever lost the bet – and let Connor come – would have to wear the monstrous butt plug they had made based on Brad’s prodigious penis. 

Even Brad was nervous around that beast!

Much sooner than Connor expected, though nowhere near as quickly as he might have hoped Bradley grabbed Connor by the arm and led him away. Declaring loudly he “needed a moment alone with the birthday boy”. 

Connor fervently hoped that nobody saw him blush like a school boy.

Brad led him to the same side room that Tris had used. 

“You look so beautiful,” Brad told him as the door closed, “so ruined. 

“Those boys have used and abused you and you wander out there each time so innocent. Like a whore in a nunnery.” 

“That’s possibly the most offensive thing anybody’s said to me today,” Connor observed amused. 

“I’m gonna fill you in on a secret Connor,” Brad told him, “this was all my idea. The bet, the buttplug, it was all me.”

“Why?” Connor demanded, startled, “it seemed more like something Tris would do.”

“It did, didn’t it?” Brad said, smirking, “I’m sick of being the bitch. Everybody gets to spank me, fuck me, rim me…it gets tiring.

“I want to be on top for once.”

“Well,” Connor said nervously, “it’s probably because of your….” Connor looked nervously at Brad’s crotch. 

“My cock?” Brad suggested cheerfully, “the obsession you lads have with it is just adorable.”

Brad removed his shirt and his shorts, leaving him only in a pair of bright red boxers. Already through the material Connor could see the growing mass of Brad’s fist sized fornicator. 

“Boy are you gonna be sore,” Brad promised Connor.

“Dude you have no idea how sore I am right now,” Connor told him mournfully.

“No more games, Davey,” Brad promised him, “take off everything but the kilt.”

Connor sighed and hurriedly complied, getting somewhat bored with the routine.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck a boy in a kilt,” Brad told him. 

“At least take out the ginger,” Connor pleaded.

“Of course,” Brad agreed, he ducked under Connor’s kilt bending the boy over to get ease of access and with a relief that was akin to diving into a cool pool on a hot day the burning piece of plug was removed from Connor’s arsehole. 

“Thanks man,” Connor said relieved.

It was of course in that moment, in one single motion that Brad rammed his rotund rod up Connor’s bum.

“YEOW!” Connor called out in surprise in pain.

He was…so….full…

“Its….too… big…” Connor breathed in shock, the size of cock in his made him feel like he was aware of his nether regions like never before. 

His poor tortured cock couldn’t take any more.

“I’m going to….” Connor warned but it was too late, he came, splattering his jizz on the inside of the kilt.

Only then did Brad start fucking him.

“Brad…I’ve come already,” Connor called out as Brad humped him with his hefty hellhound. 

“I haven’t,” Brad told him, “and if I’m going to suffer for it, you’re going to suffer first,” Brad promised. 

Connor was ruined, his post-orgasmic buzz soon faded and the pain from his arse quadrupled as Brad continued to fuck him. 

Brad dominated him. Connor looked up over his shoulder and watched as the god that was Brad Simpson fucked him over and over again.

With surprising strength Brad lifted up the boy and placed him back first on the table, he lifted Connor’s legs up around his shoulders and ploughed into his arse with renewed vigour. 

Connor was already half-mast.

“It’s….impossible….” he warned.

Connor knew he couldn’t’ come again so quickly.

“Dude you’re 18,” Brad pointed out between grunts. 

Before he even realised what he was doing Connor was feeling himself get hard again. All the while Brad’s cock continued to slam into him over and over again.

Connor was soon hard as nails and Brad was halfway finished ruining his prostate.

“Is it a bad sign that I can’t feel my legs?” He asked Brad.

“Shut up and take it, bitch,” Brad said.

“Always the romantic,” Connor panted.

With one final thrust Brad began to cum, he pulled his cock out and pumped his seed all over Connor’s belly, as Connor also came, his cum mixing with Brad’s on his belly.

“That was awesome,” Connor said, riding the buzz.

“Dude you have no idea,” Brad told him, “how long I have wanted to do that.”

Connor looked down at Brad’s cock. He hadn’t lied when he said he couldn’t’ feel his legs, though a tingling sensation was slowly returning to his nether regions.

“Don’t get any ideas,” He said, slightly worried.

“I’m done…” Brad promised, “…fucking you at least.”

Brad turned and began to get dressed.

“Brad,” Connor said.

Brad turned to him quizzically.

“Can we maybe just…” Connor blushed. 

Brad walked back over and thumbed Connor’s chin and smiled down at him.

The two boys spooned, coated in each others’ sweat and jizz. 

“In any other situation this would be kinda gross,” Brad pointed out.

“Not today,” Connor told him.

“Happy birthday,” Brad agreed.

Connor smiled and held onto Brad tightly.


End file.
